The overall objective of this project is to isolate and purify antigen markers from human prostatic cancer tissue. The tumor markers will be characterized in their immunological and biochemical properties and a comparison will be made with the other known antigens from other tissue. A radioimmunoassay will be developed for tumor antigen markers in blood and urine and/or prostatic fluid from patients with prostate cancer. Usefulness of the assay as a marker of response to treatment and of monitoring the recurrence of disease in prostatic cancers by follow-up of patients, and establishing an immunological method for detection of prostatic cancer is the ultimate goal of this project. So far we have isolated and characterized tumor antigens from other tissues. Tumor antigen markers have also been isolated from prostatic fluids and prostatic glands (normal, benign and malignant). The objective for this current year is to purify these tumor antigen markers and to develop an assay procedure (radioimmunoassay) for their measurement in patients blood and other body fluids. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Chu, T.M., Holyoke, E.D. and Murphy, G.P.: Carcinoembryonic antigen: Current clinical status. N.Y. State J. Med. 74: 1388, 1975. Karakousis, C.P., Holyoke, E.D. and Chu, T.M.: Simultaneous determinations of plasma and urinary carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA) activity. J. Surg. Oncol. 7:77-80, 1975.